Summer Lovin'
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is in response to a challenge I offered up to Amanda she completed her end, an the prompts she gave me are listed inside. This is also a challenge being issued to everyone. So come along and enjoy the ride.


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

This was done in response to a prompt challenge that I was given by Amanda. I have to work in the following;

Point Pleasant

A sexy dream

Ranger

swimming

Strawberries

Chocolate

She completed the task I gave her, and this is what I got on return! I hope everyone joins us on this one...cause it's gonna be good!

WARNING: there will be smut.

Summer Lovin'

Joe and I finally called it quits, almost a year ago. I was no closer to having the man of my dreams with me now, than I was then. I was losing hope.

I decided that I needed to get my happy back, and what better way to do that then to relive some of my happiest memories.

It is June 20th and the summer solstice was only a day away. It was time to go to Point Pleasant.

I spent so much time there during the hot and muggy Jersey summers. I loved every minute I ever spent there. This time though, was a time to clear my head and push every dream I had of Ranger behind me. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a great guy who will sweep me off of my feet. Yup, this is just what I need.

After I had my bag packed and ready for a three day stay there, I loaded up my car. Rex was going to stay with Mary Lou, while I take my mini vacation.

I dropped Rex off and was on my way. I was giddy with anticipation thinking about all the junk food on the boardwalk. I could already taste the funnel cake, cotton candy, and Boardwalk fries. I almost forgot about Nell's salt water taffy, fudge, and the chocolate covered strawberries. I am planning on being in a junk food coma by the time I go to bed.

Once I arrived, I was drooling over the thoughts of all the food I would eat. I was in my version of heaven.

I found a cheep motel off of the boardwalk and checked in. After I had everything stashed in my room, I took my top off. I was wearing my bikini and tiny jean shorts with flip flops.

Once that was done I made my way to the boardwalk. I could already smell that wonderful beach smell. The salt in the air, the food! There were happy sounds coming from kids riding the carousel. Yes, this is my happy place, and it is just what the doctor ordered.

I ate my way from one end of the boardwalk to the other. I knew that all the junk not only would go to my hips, but I was probably in for some funky dreams when my head hits the pillow tonight. I don't really care, because right here, right now I am in my glory.

It was getting late, so I started to head back to my room. I made one last stop at Nell's and picked up the last half dozen of chocolate covered strawberries.

I ate two of those wonderful confections before I drifted off to dreamland.

I began to have the greatest dream ever. Ranger had found me. He was peppering kisses lightly all over my body. Slowly loving me all over. He tugged a nipple into his mouth and gently nipped it with his teeth. His hand worked it's way lower until he was rolling that oh so sweet spot between his thumb and index finger.

He slid his fingers a little lower and pushed them inside of me. His mouth began to follow the same path that his hand had taken, and he found his way to my clit with his tounge. I couldn't stay still or quiet. He was magic, he was the wizard.

Just as he was about to enter my hot center I woke up. I am now all worked up. I had just had the sexiest dream ever about the man I am trying to move on from.

I noticed that the sun was up, and figured I would try to relax on the beach, after that dream I needed it.

The water would still be a bit cool, and hopefully it would cool down my hormones. So maybe I would take a dip in the ocean first.

I got to my favorite spot on the beach and decided to relax in the sun first. I was laying back propped up on my elbows; when I saw a vaguely familiar shape swimming in the water.

No, it couldn't be. He doesn't take time to just relax. As the person swam closer to the shoreline and stood up. I realized that it was. Ranger was standing there with the water glistening on his beautifully sculpted chest. He long black hair shining in the sunlight. The black board shorts he was wearing were barely clinging to his hips. I had to check my chin for drool.

Of course he noticed and threw his head back in laughter. I never saw anything better in my life.

He made his way over to me, stopping to grab his things on his way.

"Babe, thought I would find you here."

This confused me, so I asked, "Is something wrong? Do you need me for a job?"

"No Babe. I just wanted to see you. I missed you and you weren't home when I got back last night. Your tracker showed you here at Point Pleasant, so I came to this spot to wait for you."

"Wow! Batman can speak."

He chuckled at my reply. He sat down next to me and pulled me to him kissing my forehead.

There was a change in the atmosphere around us and I looked up at him. I saw so many emotions running through his eyes that I got lost in the moment. Then he spoke up.

"I know I've said a lot of crappy things to you in the past, but I am hoping that you will listen to what I need to say to you. Will you?"

I nodded my head, because I was afraid to talk. If I did I might cry, because I don't think I will like what he has to say.

"The mission that I just got back from was it. I am done. No more contract, no more leaving at a moments notice. I came back praying that I wasn't too late for our someday. Please tells that I am not to late."

"No you're not too late. You are right on time."

A/N a little cheese, but I think it works!

I use to love it when we went to the Jersey shore. Nell's Salt Water taffy and caramel corn is the best!


End file.
